I thank fate for bringing you to me
by TheFreakOfNature92
Summary: AU: Dean is a cop, who gets shot in the leg when a lunatic decides to draw a gun. Castiel is the Doctor that gets Dean when he's rolled in to the hospital on a stretcher. There will probably be obvious hints of Destiel, but I'll keep it clean... ( Cop!Dean, Doc!Cas) Hurt!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… So… This is my first fic for** ** _THIS_** **account…**

 **I have another one, been active since 2012… Got this extra one, because you know how the story goes… You write for a certain amount of time, you get very locked down in what genre and style you write in…**

 **Figured it could be cool to see how many of my 'followers' who would find me a second time… And if I dare to write in other genres than on my original account…  
It will be fun to see… **

"Officer down! I repeat; Officer Down!" Dean shouted into his radio as he frantically scooted behind one of the dumpsters.

Ever since he was little, he had dreamt of being a firefighter, or an EMT, or a policeman… Or just the general task of helping, and possibly saving people…

In high school, he had been captain and quarterback of the school's football team. He had been on the track-team and he had been active in general. He enjoyed staying fit, enjoyed pushing his body past what he thought was the limit…

He had graduated with okay grades, not nearly as good as his little brother's, but okay enough… But his physical abilities were spoken of near and far in the right communities… _That kid can go all the way… Can go International if he wants to… I bet you the top five teams in the country will be fighting over that quarterback in a few years…_

But he had never dreamt of becoming something big, he had never wanted to become a star… So when graduation had passed, he spent a few years in the marine, then he enrolled in the police academy. His mind set on becoming a police officer…

He graduated from the academy with top grades, and even better memories…

SPN

 _Now, why the hell didn't he try out Pro Football?_

His heart was beating a mile a minute, the air around him smelled of gunpowder and he was hiding behind a dumpster. Praying the hell out of the possibility to stay alive…

His left hand was clamped down on his left thigh. Blood was oozing out of a hole in his black uniform pants. He did his best to slow down the flow. He pressed down on the entry wound, but he couldn't do the same with the exit wound just yet… There was still a highly dangerous man in the alley, a highly dangerous and apparently armed man…  
The gun had come out of no-where…  
His aim had been scary good…

Dean would probably joke about the armed crazy guy not being anything human, for the rest of his life… Because no human could draw a gun that fast, and hit? Could they?  
 _There's nothing else he could be, Dean…  
Right… He couldn't be anything else… Because that would be crazy… _

Dean had his back pressed against the side wall of the dumpster, he had managed to crawl behind it after he had been shot. As far as he knew, he was the only one hit… One thing he did know, without a doubt, was that he would like to keep it that way…

He scanned the area near the squad car, he could see officer Riley's boots on the other side. That meant that Walter Riley would be squatting down behind their car… Which probably meant he was unharmed… Well… At least not dead.

Dean dared a look around the corner. He saw a white man, between 25 and 35, 5'7" if he had to guess. The man was weaving around with the revolver he tore out of from his jacket a minute earlier.

Dean sat back against the dumpster as his vision started greying, and tunneling. He knew he would pass out.

SPN

Castiel Novak had just started his shift at the hospital when they got a call about a lot of incoming. He head rumors about a bomb, then about a mad man with a gun…

Either way… A lot of injured people would be rushed through the doors at the hospital, and he would probably have to put in extra hours, just to make the hospital go around…

He went to grab a cup of coffee in the cafeteria before it all started. It sure would become a hell of a rodeo today…

SPN

"White male, 29 years, GSW to left thigh. Been in and out of consciousness on the way over here"

Castiel's eyes fell on the blue shirt with the NYPD emblem on.

"O.R. 2…"

"No, no… Nononono… I don't need surgery!"

Castiel hadn't even noticed that the young man on the stretcher was awake, before he spoke up. Truth be told, he hadn't looked at the man's face at all…

Stunning green eyes, filled with pain, locked on his. Perfect lips drawn tight in an attempt to keep from screaming… Even his voice was so beautiful it practically hurt!

 _If this was how police officers looked nowadays he really needed to go down to the station and see if any of them played for his team…_

"Oh yeah, Mr. …Winchester. We need to stop that leg of yours from bleeding."

"Can't you just give me a shot of some kind of local anesthetic and stitch me up?"

Castiel shook his head, "No, we need to do this right. Give you the best treatment we can…"

"What if I'm all right with just being stitched up?"

"Mr. Winchester. Your leg is severely injured, we need to do more than 'just stitch it up' for it to heal properly…"

He could see the officer taking the words in over himself, as he fought against the pain.

 **Okay, saw someone wishing for a Cop!Dean Nurse!Cas fic… It might have become a Doc!Cas fic though…**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry, I thought I had posted the second chapter… I… I'm sorry…**

Dean stared at the needle the anesthesiologist was about to shove into his elbow. _Damn… He hated needles…_

"Now, you're going to feel a little sting, and then when I hook you up to this line right here, you'll fall asleep… You won't feel a thing during the surgery!" The man smiled at him, and Dean could only guess that it was meant to be reassuring… "Are you ready?"

Dean's eyes widened, and he wanted to scream NO from the top of his lungs. But there was only one way past this, and it was going straight through it… So he nodded hesitantly.

"Good, now… When I tell you, I want you to start counting backwards from ten. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Dean didn't like the way it felt when he spoke, it was like his voice was about to cave in on itself at any given moment.

"Good…" the man smiled towards him again, and before Dean knew it, the needle was already pushed into his vein. "There you go…"

Dean chuckled, relaxed a bit due to the fact that the worst part was over. "Went a lot smoother than I feared… Thanks, man…"

"Not a big fan of needles?" One of the doctors asked him. The guy had kind, blue, smiling eyes. All though his eyes was all Dean could see completely, due to the mask and the surgeon hat, he knew the man was beautiful.

"No… Never been fond of them…" his eyes were glued to the perfect blue eyes above the mask, in any other situation… He would have taken the risk… Asked the man for a date, or something…

"Me neither..." the blue eyed surgeon smiled even more with his eyes. "Always found them too pointy and hospitaly…"

"Hah… I've got a comedian doctor!?"

"Good thing he's a better surgeon than comedian… You're in good hands…" the man who had put the needle in Dean's arm spoke up as he connected a tube to the box at the end of the needle. "You can start counting now…"

Dean nodded, eyes still glued to the fantastic blue eyes of the surgeon.

"Ten, Nine, Eight. Sev-en. Siiiixxx… Fi…"

SPN

He first realized that he had blacked out when he started waking up afterwards.

At first it was noises. Voices. And the realization that his eyelids weighed about two tons each. And that nothing in the world made sense…

Why was people talking? Why did it feel like someone parked a Mack Truck on his top eyelids? Was he sitting? Lying down? He wasn't standing… He was so far away that standing would result in lying on the ground anyway…

And yeah… His mouth was hairy… Since when did his teeth get fur…?

But nothing hurt. Yet…  
Something was bound to hurt soon… Through his haze, he knew he was in a hospital... And ever since he could remember, being in a hospital meant that one thing or another was bound to start aching once the pain meds started wearing off… That was just the way it worked…

He tried forcing his eyes open, to get a visual on the situation. The morphine or whatever still made his memory non-existent… Had he been hit by a truck? Or had he been snowboarding? Skateboarding? Had he done things he thought he could? Like attempting a double backflip on a trampoline?

His eyelids wouldn't budge…

"Mr. Winchester, how are you feeling?" a beautiful, dark, male voice asked him.

"Not awake…" he slurred back.

"I'll come back later then…"

"Aha…"

SPN

Dr. Castiel Novak walked back in to the beautiful policeman's room half an hour later, to find the man awake.

"Hello Mr. Winchester…" he nodded as he entered the room, "How are you feeling?"

He could see the pain lacing those beautiful green eyes, and he knew it was a stupid question to ask… But it was habit…

"Like a Mack-truck parked on my thigh…" The man's voice was so deep it gave him goosebumps. Hell, he was pretty sure that if God existed, even _he_ wouldn't have such a deep and fantastic voice… On the other hand, maybe God was a chick? Because why else would there exist such a beautiful man?

The injured man looked up at him, and his face softened. And just because the world is against him, Castiel blushed like a schoolgirl…

And the officer smiled…

And Castiel blushed some more…

"Your…" Cas had to clear his throat before he could start over again, "Your femur was shattered, we had to put in some titanium to support it…"

"So I'm part terminator now…" the police officer smirked.

"I guess so…" Cas smiled as his heart fluttered.

 _God? Why did he have to meet this man here? Why couldn't he have met the man at a bar…?_

 **I'm sorry for the delay… I just thought that I** ** _had_** **posted it… SORRY!**

 **Hope you enjoy it anyway…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank y'all so much for the reviews.**

Mariah, one of the nurses came in to the room the young police officer was lying. He was really something!

A strong jawline, full lips, emerald eyes, light brown crew-cut… Just about the perfect appearance…

She wasn't proud of it, but she walked a bit more sensual each time she entered the room, just in case she could get him on the hook…

"How are you doing today?" she asked as she flipped the covers away from Dean's bandaged and immobilized leg.

"Better than yesterday…But it still hurts… Miss…?"

"Mariah Jones…" she smiled to him, "Good to hear that it's better…"

"Yeah…" Dean smiled back at her. "At least it's better…"

Mariah worked in silence for a while, hoping for Dean to speak up…

"Uhm…" Mariah started as she attached the new bandage over the entrance wound. "Look… When you get out of here..."

Dean looked up at her, looking like he was caught a little off guard.

"I just wondered if you'd like to grab a coffee or something…" she tried to give him a confident smile.

"Yeah… Sure…" Dean felt very clumsy as he answered, "But if you're looking for a relationship, I might have to disappoint you… You see… I… I'm…"

Mariah tilted her head.

"I'm bi… I'm playing both teams…" Dean said scratching his neck, "And I just wondered, what's the name of that good looking doctor?"

"Dr. Novak?" she looked at him, and Dean had to admit she was beautiful too, but he leaned mostly towards gay… So… "Do you have some sort of radar for each other? I mean… He hasn't stopped chatting about how beautiful that 'police-dude' is…"

Dean blushed.

"But, I'd love coffee as possible friends…" she followed up straight afterwards.

"Deal…"

 **Okay… This turned out to be a mess…  
Sorry…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay… It's been a while since I posted anything on this account. I'm sorry… I've been busy on the other account which I've had for years… Had a nice little fic which caught all my attention… Sorry…**

 **Okay… Back to this fic… Where were I?  
Oh… Right…**

"So… Have you heard the news?" Mariah teased during her lunch with Castiel.

Castiel's eyebrows shot up, and he looked over at his colleague.

"No… What news?"

"Oh, you're so going to love it!" she continued.

"What? Free FroYo in the cafeteria?"

She shook her head, "Better…"

"What could be better than free frozen yoghurt?"

She just smiled at him.

"Come on…" he pleaded. "I'm curious over here!"

A mischievous grin fluttered across her lips. "I almost think you'll have to figure out yourself!"

"Mariah… Please!"

"Oh, my poor, oblivious, gay friend…"

Cas looked even more confused for a second, before a light dawned on him.

"Is gay the clue?"

Mariah nodded.

"Who's gay?"

"You get three guesses…"

"Celebrity or real person?"

Mariah chuckled, "I think celebrities are real too…"

"You know what I mean… Is there a real possibility that I will meet the person?"

"Yeah…"

"Some of the staff?"

"You have to guess…"

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, after a few seconds his right hand came up to scratch his stubbles.

"Mick?"

"Possible, but still not confirmed…"

Cas' eyebrows pulled closer together as he thought.

"Victor?"

"I think you can do a lot better than that… Also, not confirmed…"

Castiel drew his hands through his dark hair. "Just tell me!"

"You get another hint for your last guess…"

Cas frowned, but nodded for her to go on.

"He's about the hottest dude I've ever seen, he swings both ways… But he did mention that he thought you were hot as hell…" she smirked, "And you know I agree with him…"

Cas chuckled as he thought back to how their friendship had started out. Mariah had asked him on a date after flirting with him for weeks. Just playful flirting, Cas hadn't really recognized it as flirting, so he had played back. Had he been surprised? Oh yes!  
Now it was just a great memory of their early friendship.

"Is that all I get?"

"Okay, one more thing… He wears a uniform when he's at work, but it's not scrubs…"

"Is it…?" Cas started out, "It's not…"

"Go on…"

"The policeman? The one with the GSW?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Mariah cheered out.

"Really?"

"Would I ever try to fool you on this matter?"

Cas shrugged.

"No…" she shook her head, "I respect you too much…"

"Wow…"

"Mhmmm… Lucky you… He's on your round after lunch…"

Cas blushed, and scratched his stubbles again.

"He really said he liked how I looked?"

"Of course he did… You're a real catch you know!"

"Aww, you're too sweet M." Cas beamed at her, "But I have to repay these wingman tendencies of yours soon…"

"Just do it before I turn 40, and we're good."

"I would like to repay you before you turn 30… Make sure those genes of yours make it to the next generation…"

"Hey… It can happen after 40 too…"

"Course it can, just wanted to make it a little more likely…"

She shoved him in the shoulder, and winked at him. "Just flirt your ass off when you get to his room…"

Cas shook his head gently as he laughed. "You're crazy. You know that, right?"

"I know… And that's why you love me so much…"

"Yeah… You're probably right…"

 **Okay… Apparently no Dean in this chapter… But you get a lunch conversation…  
Hope you enjoyed…**


End file.
